


The Boy Next Door

by LaserFocus



Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserFocus/pseuds/LaserFocus
Summary: Isabel Ramirez is focused on the olympics and nothing is gonna make her loose her mind. Except maybe her sudden feelings for the boy next door.





	1. Dinner and a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so after like 3 years I'm back to writing rpf's... I'm not sure how this is gonna work; I dont't know how long this will turn out to be, I don't know how often I'll post, I don't know anything really but I just wanted to share this with you guys. 
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine and as you know if you've read my previous works; english is not my first language so please be kind ;)
> 
> Also, this work comes from my love of two other fics on this site; @Suppolina and Something Like Olivia so thank you girls for inspiring me to write a fic with original characters.

"¡Mas rápido! ¡Mas rápido! ¡Mas rápido!"

With coach Laura's voice ringing out loud in the gym, Isabel accelerated, did a round off back handspring before touching the table and then she was flying. One... two... and a half... "Stick it!"

Her feet touched the mat, her legs bent just the slightest to lessen the impact but she did not move an inch. She raised both hands in the air. "Yes!"

Looking over Isabel saw that coach Laura was smiling - both happy and proud. "You did it! That Amanar was perfecto!"

Isabel smiled back. "Finally! It only took like forever to stick it!" The two embraced before they started to walk back to the start of the run.

"It might have taken some time to stick it but you've had it almost perfect for quite some time now and with Nationals coming up in less than 2 months I think we can safely say that we have everything under control." Isabel nodded and went up to the chalk holder. With another hour left of practice there was a few more vault runs in her immediate future.

About 90 minutes later Isabel had finished practice and was sitting outside of the gym, waiting to be picked up. _Great, mom's late. Again._ Sighing she reached into her back pocket, took out her phone and opened Twitter. Scrolling through random tweets from random people she followed she stopped at a tweet from the previous day.

@MotoGP          First ever Moto2 win for the 2010 125cc World Champion Marc Marquez!

She had already liked and retweeted it but it brought a smile to her face. She knew how much it meant to him to get that victory after starting the season with 2 DNF’s and a 21st place finish. She was incredibly proud of her friend, because living next door to Marc she knew how hard he worked to get his wins. Growing up with Marc and Alex had meant a lot of teasing, a lot of laughter and, more importantly, a lot of bike riding. She was one year younger than Marc, two years older than Alex, and the three of them had been close friends since the Ramirez family had moved in next door to the Marquez's when Isabel was two-and-a-half. While she had spent more and more time in the gym since she decided that she wanted to go Elite and try for the Olympics, she still ended up at the motocross track with the boys at least once every other week. She wasn’t exactly allowed to ride a bike right now, especially with Nationals coming up in a couple of months and with the Olympics just over a year away but that didn’t stop her from doing a lap or two on occasion.

Lost in her thoughts she missed the car that pulled up to the curb and not until the driver honked she was pulled out of her head and back into the real world. Opening the door to the black car she was surprised to see that it wasn’t her mom behind the wheel.

“Dad! Not that I’m not happy to see you but wasn’t mom supposed to pick me up?” Isabel tossed her backpack into the backseat and then closed the door.

“She was, but your mother and Roser decided that we all needed to have dinner tonight to celebrate Marc’s win yesterday.” Nodding her head she put on her seatbelt as her dad put the car in drive and let the gym’s parking lot.

“Wait. Does that mean that Marc and Julià are back from France already? I thought they weren’t coming home until tomorrow?”

“Yes, they came home a little after noon. Apparently things got wrapped up faster than they thought.”

With a frown Isabel nodded her head and took out her phone again. She started writing a text but then she stopped herself. _Really Isabel, you’re upset he didn’t tell you he was coming home a day earlier? Come on now. You were at the gym anyway._

_________________________________

When the car pulled up in front of the house Isabel quickly left the car and went into the house, up two flights of stairs and into her room. After throwing her backpack into the corner it usually occupied she gathered a change of clothes and then headed into the bathroom. After 8 hours in the gym she needed a long shower and she definitely didn’t want to smell of chalk and sweat when she saw Marc again.

After tossing her leo and compression shorts into the hamper she removed the hair tie that held her long brown hair up in a braided ponytail and shook it out. She then turned on the shower and stepped in, even though the water was still on the cooler side. Turning her face toward the stream of water she tried to stop her thoughts from running wild.

Growing up she always thought of her neighbors as her pseudo brothers of sorts but that had changed. Well no, that's not completely true. She still thought of Alex as her annoying pseudo younger brother, but Marc... Yeah, her feelings for the older of the two weren’t very sibling-like these days. She isn't exactly sure when it happened but she had started looking at him differently lately. Seeing him as something more than the boy next door that she'd grown up with and she was totally confused as to when her goofy neighbor had turned in to such a hot guy?!

Letting out a huge sigh Isabel picked up her shampoo and started to wash her hair. Once she was finished she shut the water off, toweled dried and got dressed in the jeans and top that she brought with her. Grabbing a hairbrush from a shelf she started to brush her hair while she walked back to her room. As she stepped into her room he saw something move on her bed so she screamed!

“Wow, calm down Bel, it’s just me!”

“Alex! Don’t do that! I nearly had a heart attack!” Throwing the brush she had in her hand at the boy she then folded her arms over her chest.  Alex caught the brush before it hit him and put it down beside him.

“I didn’t do anything Bel. I was just…”

“Sitting quietly on my bed? Making no noise? Yeah, thanks for that.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just waiting on you to finish your shower so that we could go and have dinner. I’m starving so I volunteered to come over here and make you hurry up.”

Shaking her head at the younger boy she looked herself over in the mirror before shrugging at herself. _This is as good as it’s going to get._

“Alright ‘Lex, let’s head over to your house and eat so that you don’t starve to death.”

Sticking his tongue out at her Alex then jumped up from the bed and almost dragged her down the stairs and out the front door. They crossed their shared front yard and then they entered the Marquez house.

 Opening the front door Isabel was met with the smell of dinner which caused her stomach to growl. “See! I’m not the only one that’s starving!” Alex then pretty much pushed her up the stairs and into the dining area where the other people who made up the Ramirez and Marquez families were waiting.

Isabel shook Alex’s hand off and went up to her mother and gave her a hug before doing the same to her dad and Julià. Then she faced Marc and gave him a quick hug as well.

"Congrats on winning at Le Mans! First victory of the season! Oh, and welcome home."

He smiled at her. “Thanks Bel. It’s great to be home.”

Just behind them Roser came out from the kitchen and put a final dish down on the table. “Good, now that everyone is here, let’s all sit down and eat.”

Isabel nodded and went over and gave Roser a hug. “Sorry for making you wait on me, I just really needed to shower and change.”

“We know Conejito, no worries. Dinner wasn’t ready until now anyway. Now, let’s sit down and eat, I’m sure you’re hungry after spending the day at the gym.”

Sitting down in the chair closest to her she ended up next to Alex and across from Marc. As the others talked around the dinner table Isabel kept her focus on her plate and only really answered when someone talked directly to her. She knew that it was really unusual behavior from her but really, sitting across from your friend who somehow has turned into your new crush was going to end in one of two ways; either looking down on your plate or staring at him. Isabel chose number one.

As dinner was winding down and the adults started to clear the table Alex gently elbowed her in her side. “What’s up with you today? You usually talk enough for all three of us.”

“Nothing, I guess I’m just tired. It was a hard practice.” Shrugging her shoulders Isabel stood up and started to help clear the table. As she left the kitchen after leaving the dirty dishes someone tugged on her arm.

“Come on Bel, you really have nothing to say this evening? You don’t have any notes on my racing? No complaints about how I didn’t tell you I was coming home a day earlier?”

She shook her head at her friend. “Nope. You’re racing was fine and as for not telling me you where coming home – why would you have to?”

Marc looked confused. “Okay… So nothing is wrong?”

“No, I promise. I’m just really tired.”

“Well if you’re sure…”

“I am. Thank you though. I think I’m going to go home and get an early night.”

“Well now I’m worried for real. Since when do you get an early night? You’re usually the one who text me at 2am about whatever show you’re watching…”

 Isabel blushed and then stuck her tongue out. “Maybe I’m exhausted?”

“Yeah…maybe you are. I just really wanted to hang out with you this evening. It feels like we haven’t seen each other in forever.”

Isabel was really starting to feel guilty. She just wasn’t sure how to act around him anymore. She took a deep breath. “Well, with you traveling and training and racing we just don’t see each other every day any longer. And I have been spending more and more hours in the gym…”

Marc nodded. “I know. How about this, we watch a movie – your choice – before you go home and then you join Alex and I at Rufea tomorrow?”

“Wow, really twisting my arm here Marquez, like I would ever turn down Rufea. But we can’t spend the whole day there because I need to be in the gym for practice at 1pm. Oh, and we are watching Titanic.”

“Bel please, any other movie but not that one!”

Isabel laughed out loud at Marc’s displeased outburst before giving in. “Fine. You get out of it this time, but only because it’s a 3 hour movie and I’m already tired so I’m not going to force either of us to watch them run around in water for half the night. I’m picking….The A-Team instead. “

“You just picked that one so that you can quote your way through it.”

“I could change back to Titanic…”

Marc threw his hand up. “No no no, we’re watching The A-Team.”

Isabel smiled and followed Marc as he went into the TV room. “I love it when a plan comes together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write I usually plan out outfits and scenes in my head so if anyone want to see what I imagined Isabel wearing in this chapter here's a link: http://imgur.com/a/Rdk0Q
> 
> And if you want to know what an Amanar look like here's a link to the queen (McKayla Maroney) preforming it in London 2012: https://youtu.be/wNG0QJw7-4A


	2. Avoidance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel goes motocross riding with the brothers.

“Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmm.”

Isabel pulled her pillow out from under her head and pushed it down over her face, the incessant humming from her phone waking her up earlier than she would’ve liked. When it finally stopped she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. She was almost back in the land of the sleeping when the phone started chirping instead.

“Whhhhat!” Throwing the pillow off, she fumbled after her phone. The light blinded her for a moment and she seriously considered just turning it off. Her eyes adjusted to the light though and she could see what was on the screen, a text from Marc.

MM: You up? Rufea in an hour?

Groaning Isabel checked the time only to realize that it was actually past 8am.

IR: Awake but not up. Will be ready to leave in an hour tho. 

MM: :D

Tossing her phone back down on the side table she started to stretch out her sore body while still lying down. With a grown she sat up and then stood to walk over to her closet. Pulling on socks, compression shorts and a sports top she then tugged on her favorite pair of sweatpants, a tank top followed by a hoodie. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly made a braid so that her hair wouldn’t get in her face when she put a helmet on. Looking herself over in the mirror she smiled at her reflection. _I don’t look half bad for someone who’s only been up for like 5 minutes._

After a quick pit stop at the bathroom to brush her teeth, Isabel trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her mom in the middle of making breakfast.

“Good morning sweetheart. I didn’t think I would see you up this early on the one day you have late practice this week?”

“I wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for ‘Lex and Marc requesting my presence at Rufea this morning.”

Her mom chuckled. “I should’ve known that you didn’t get out of bed before 10pm for no reason. So do you need me to pick you up at the track?”

“Yes please! I doubt the boys will be done before I need to leave for the gym. Pick me up at 12.30?” Giving her mom a kiss on the cheek Isabel sat down at the table and started eating.

“Will do. Make sure you bring a leo so that you have something to wear at practice.”

“I will.”

After finishing breakfast Isabel hurried up the stairs to pick up her backpack and stuff a leo in it before hurrying down again. Just as she put her right foot down in her shoe the door bell rang. Reaching over to flip the lock Isabel was then met with a pair of chocolate colored eyes as the door opened wide.

“I know, I know, I’m late!” She quickly put on her other shoe and took her backpack. “Bye mom, see you at 12.30!”

“Bye honey”

Pushing Marc out of the doorway she closed the door and the two of them walked over to the car where Alex and their dad were waiting.

“Let’s go ride some bikes!”

_________________________________

Free. That’s how riding motocross made her feel. On the bike, out on the track, there was nothing but her, the bike and riding it around. No unnecessary thoughts about boys or about gymnastics. Just total focus on what was happening right in that moment.

Pulling up next to the rig Isabel put both feet down on the ground and then took her goggles off before pulling the helmet off. They’d been at the track for quite a while now and the boys were still riding around, trying to outdo one another. She was just about finished though because she still needed to change out of her gear and into a leo. Julià came over and as she stepped of the bike he helped her get it on the stand.

“You done riding for the day?”

Isabel nodded. “Yeah, I need to get ready for my real practice and I don’t think I can do gymnastics in full motocross gear.”

The both laughed. “Marc and Alex still trying to show each other up out there?”

“When are they ever not?” She answered before looking back out on the track just in time to see Alex come flying by on his bike, quickly followed by Marc. “I think ‘Lex is winning right now.”

With that said Isabel took her helmet with her and disappeared into the rig to get changed. When she was done she was back in her sweatpants and hoodie from earlier, only with her leo on underneath. Stepping back out into the sunshine she was met by Marc, still sitting on his bike.

“You’re giving up already?” He asked with a disappointed frown.

“Already? We’ve been here for more than 2 hours and while this counts as practice for you guys I’m needed in the gym. No rest for the wicked, especially with Nationals coming up!”

“Right. I forgot about that.”

“I had a feeling you might which is why mom is picking me up any minute. My practice starts at 1.”

Before Marc could answer Alex pulled up next to him.

“Why am I the only one out on track?”

Marc pointed at her. “Because Bel has other commitments. Apparently you need to practice if you have Nationals coming up?”

Isabel stuck her tongue out at the brothers. “Just because you goofs gets away with playing out on track for practice doesn’t meant that others does.”

Just then Isabel’s mom pulled in to the parking lot. “Okay so I need to go. See you guys later.” With a wave she left them next to the rig and headed off to the car.

Alex looked over at his brother. “Am I the only one who feels like she’s avoiding us?”

Marc shook his head. “No, I have the same feeling and it kind of feels like it’s been going on for a while.”

“I don’t get it, we hung out this weekend no problems.” Alex looked at Marc again. “Except… you weren’t here then.”

“No. I wasn’t…” A troubled look came over the older brother. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he had done to make Isabel not want to spend time with him.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well, now is not the time to think about that. Let’s go back to me kicking your ass.” With a huge smile Alex put his goggles back over his eyes and kick started the bike before pulling away from the rig.

Not one to ever back down from a challenge Marc did the same and started to hunt down his annoying  brother. _Kick my ass… ha!_

_________________________________

**Wed** , **18 May** , 17.32  
MM: Are you back from practice? Wanna hang out? : )

IR: Still at the gym. Can’t today, hanging out with Bea. : /

**Thu** , **19 May** , 10.02  
MM: Alex and I thought about going to the movies tonight, interested? : D

IR: I would love to but I can’t, going swimming with B after practice. Next time.

**Fri** , **20 May** , 20.43  
MM: I know you don’t have practice tomorrow so, Rufea?

IR: Bad timing, just made plans with B, we’re having a sleepover.

Throwing his phone down on the bed Marc sighed. He hadn’t seen his best friend since Tuesday and that was an accomplishment in itself since they lived next door to each other! But somehow Isabel was always busy with something and he was really starting to get worried. Usually they at least saw each other every other day when they were both at home but this week she was just never around. To be honest this had been going on for longer than just this week but this week was extreme and even their parents were starting to notice.

“Can’t go with us tomorrow either huh?”

Looking over at his brother who had been sitting next to him playing Fifa, Marc shook his head. “No, apparently she’s having a sleepover with Bea. Since when is Bea higher on her list than us?”

Pressing pause on his game Alex sat up a bit. “I don’t know but maybe you’re just drifting apart? Isn’t that a part of growing up? And with you traveling and her focusing on the Olympics… Bea is a gymnast too, maybe she just gets her better at this point?”

A dark cloud seemed to pass over Marc’s face. “We are not drifting apart. She’s avoiding me.”

Alex turned back to the TV and un-paused his game. “Whatever you say bro.”

Marc stayed quite next to his brother, mulling it all over in his head. _Drifting apart? No way. Something is going on!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Isabels outfits: http://imgur.com/a/6rv6P


End file.
